


The Invitation

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Reunited and it feels so good [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, Ex Sex, F/M, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are re-examined when an invitation is sent from one ex to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s funny to think that a simple piece of paper with fancy script could turn me into a nervous wreck yet it did. During my normal afternoon routine of perusing through the mail I stop to open an embossed envelope. My heart flips in my chest when I see who the invitation is from; my ex Norman Reedus. He’s having an art show in a few weeks. I’m not sure why I’m so shocked he invited me we parted amicably in fact I was still in love with the man. Placing the envelope on the coffee table I decide not to dwell on it and continue on to the rest of the mail.

  
When the time comes for the show I push aside all of my nervous thoughts, dress in my favorite white halter maxi dress with the long slit on the side and flat iron my coarse natural curls until they hang long and silky down my back. Very satisfied with what I see in the mirror I leave home and walk to the gallery reminding myself that I can turn around at any time.

  
As I approach the building my anxiety almost gets the best of me I’m tempted to turn back as my stomach rolls nervously. But looking through the window I can see his artwork hanging and it’s piqued my curiosity. I give my invite to the doorman and enter the large gallery music is playing that can only be described as Normans play list. Metallica’s Welcome home (Sanitarium) blares from the speakers and I smile immensely at the older patrons that are grimacing from the hard rock. I end my people watching and start to walk the floor stopping to scrutinize each piece of art.

  
Pride bubbles up in me as I look at all the works created by my ex, I realize he completed most of these while we were still together. I stop the waiter to get a glass of champagne and enter the multi-media room. At least a dozen screens fill the room, all of them are playing his short films in a scattered rotation. Visceral and Chaotic just like him I stay and watch a few of the films before stepping back out onto the main floor. My steps are halted however by the image that’s directly in front of me “Oh my god” I mutter aloud moving in closer to the enlarged picture.

  
There I hang in all of my post coital glory.

  
Legs askew, damp black satin night gown rising up above my thighs, pearlescent essence of Norman running down my chin, and thankfully that’s where the photo ends keeping me anonymous. The black and white adds a nice touch to the risqué portrait. It brings more out of the photo right down to the sheen on my coffee brown skin. A lump catches in my throat as I read the title of the picture ‘Heaven’.

  
“I wasn’t sure if you’d show” that familiar husky voice speaks softly behind me. His voice is like a finger running up my spine “Honestly I wasn’t too sure myself” I say turning to face him. He unabashedly lets his eyes linger over my body “You look good Aayla, I’m glad you came” he replies I give him the once over and feel utterly the same about him. “Likewise” I respond his eyes twinkle as he continues to stare at me I feel so exposed under his gaze. He clears his throat “How have you been” I’d be a lot better if I didn’t miss you I think, but instead say “Good just been working a lot, and you”. “The same on a break from filming right now though” he tucks an errant strand of hair behind his ear.

  
“You’ve really out done yourself with this art show it’s amazing I’m very proud of you” a blush creeps across his cheeks. “Thank you; I’ve always valued you and your opinion” it was now my turn to blush but luckily my rosy cheeks were not noticeable. “By the way thank you for keeping me anonymous” I gesture back to the picture with a smirk causing Norman to break into a smile.

  
“You always were my favorite piece of art” we both laugh at his corny line it felt good to laugh with him again; I never realized how much I missed it until then. “Always a charmer” I retort he’s interrupted before he can respond “Norman we have an interested buyer I need you to finish the deal” the man says apologetically he nods to the man and asks for a minute. “Sorry about that he’s my seller; Do you have any plans for later” the only thing I planned to do after this was to have some shots and watch late night TV so that I wouldn’t think about him. “None that I can think of why” I question “Stick around we can go to the atlas for old time sake” and then he’s gone following behind his seller.

  
I don’t have to wait around for him I think to myself knowing that was a blatant lie because I want to spend as much time with him as I can. So I hang around enjoying glass after glass of free champagne, I venture back into the multimedia room and lose myself in the myriad of screens. I’m so engrossed that I don’t hear him come behind me again “Let’s get out of here” he mumbles into my ear. My nipples harden immediately feeling his lips so close to my ear.

  
I face him composed and place my empty champagne glass on the floor before following him out of the gallery. It’s after midnight as we walk the first few blocks in silence, Norman reaches his hand out to me holding me close to him so that I don’t get sucked into the crowd that’s over flowing from the bar we’re passing. That boyish smile curves on the corners of his lips “Have you been to the atlas recently” he asks I shake my head no “Too many memories” I didn’t mean to say that aloud. His grip tightens on my hand and he pauses mid step pulling me to him in a strong embrace. Warm breath tickles my ear as he makes a confession of his own “I’ve longed to hold you all night. I never could get enough of you” my body instantly relaxes into his.

  
“I honestly thought I was doing the right thing by ending our relationship, you deserve someone that’s not gone for months at a time, and I certainly didn’t expecting you to drop everything to be with me” he continues. I sigh and a small tear slips from my eye I pull away from him in an effort to break from the melancholy “Damn you we could still be together if you weren’t such a good actor” I joke earning a smile from him; we re-link arms and continue on to the diner.  
The familiar bright neon lights of The Atlas diner are a welcome sight he holds the door for me to enter and I see that nothing has changed on the interior of the establishment. Norman grabs two menus and walks us over to our old booth. While we wait for service we quickly peruse the menu already knowing what we want. “Good morning folks, can I start you off with a drink” the older waitress asks she dutifully writes down our food and beverage order. She leaves and returns with our coffee and then leaves us alone again to place our food order.

  
Norman stares at me thoughtfully while he sips his coffee “Thank you for gracing me with your presence tonight” he says sincerely I smile and place my hand on his and tell him “No problem” and as he places his hand over mine I marvel at how comfortable we still are with one another. Our breakfast comes out shortly thereafter and we continue to catch up with one another while we eat. By the end of the meal the effects of the day are finally catching up with me and I start to feel fatigued. He pays the bill and leads me back to the street “Where are you staying” I ask trying to stifle a yawn. “Home. Will you stay there with me tonight” his question hangs in the air as I think it over. The best thing for me to do tonight would be to return to my own apartment and go to sleep , but I knew that wasn’t going to happen.

  
“Let’s go home then” is my response and he wraps me in his arms tucking me into him as we walk the short distance to our former shared home. Again the feeling of rightness plagued me, I didn’t want these feelings especially since I had no idea what this night would lead to. As if sensing my anxious thoughts Norman places soft kisses across my forehead soothing me. We part once we reach the building so that he can retrieve his keys from his pocket and unlock the door. He moves aside to let me into the apartment and nothing has changed it still looks the same as it did when I lived there.


	2. Chapter 2

“How about a night cap” he whispers his mouth close to my ear, as his hands trail up my uncovered skin. I know what this seduction will lead to and welcome it “Sure what are you having” I turn my head so that our faces are inches apart. He bends so that his lips brush against the side of my neck while his fingers tickle the nape of my neck “Jack” is his answer. I can’t suppress the shiver or moan that slips from mouth. “I’ll have that too” I reply, a salacious smirk illuminates his face as he releases me from his clutches and goes into the kitchen.

  
I’m drawn to the record player wanting to hear an album that I used to listen to so often. I find the cartoon cover for Big brother and the holding company with Janis Joplin midway through the stack. Cheap thrills is the name of the album ,I pull it out of it’s protective cover and place the vinyl on the record player setting the needle over the grooves that belonged to my favorite song.

  
As the opening guitar chords of Ball and Chain start my hips sway to the rhythm. So many nights I’d dance around the apartment to this while Norman painted; I forget all about the drinks as I dance wantonly to the slow beat. My body throbs craving for the touch of my ex, a chill runs up my spine and I feel as though I’m being watched. I spin around and look for the source Norman sits on the sofa holding both glasses of brown liquor. He openly eyes me from head to toe stopping in certain areas to stare a bit harder, licking his lips he looks me in the eye and holds out my drink “I’ve missed watching you dance around like that” he says.

  
I take my drink and sit down on his lap he looks at me surprised by our current seating arrangement, I smile slyly and sip the dark amber fluid. The sting of the alcohol makes me cough “Oh god I forgot how much that burns” he laughs at my discomfort. When my coughs settle and his laughter subsides we just stare at each he looks thoughtfully at me for a moment “What would you say if I asked you to stay”. I fiddle with the rim of my glass making the Jack slosh around “Yes” my answer gains me another probing stare.

  
My stomach is tossing about like the waves on a high tide full of nervousness I down my drink and grimace slightly making him smirk. The album finishes and he gestures for me to get up I leave the comfort of his lap and watch as he looks through his record collection. He selects an album and places it on the turntable as Portishead All Mine starts he mouths to me “Come here” I leave the chair behind and go to him. Norman takes my hands in his and places them on his neck, I encircle him in my arms as his wrap around my waist pulling me flush against him.

  
My head rests in the crook of his neck as we start a slow grind to the rhythm his finger tips dance dangerously close to my ass, testing and teasing me. I move my head to glance up at him and he stares back at me defiantly; I shudder, my lips tremble wanting to feel his on mine my hands guide our heads together and we finally kiss. It’s wrought full of emotion, his lips crash repeatedly against mine his fingers no longer lay dormant at the top of my ass , he cups me hard rubbing his erection against my pelvis, slipping his tongue between my lips.

  
His familiar taste fills my senses drawing out my need even more, my hand slithers down from his neck to his groin and I massage him through his pants. Norman gasps into my mouth I smirk and he nips my lip “Why do you feel so fucking good” he murmurs holding my face in his hands. “I could ask you the same thing” I capture his lips with mine our tongues slide against each other. My fingers unfasten, unbuckle, and unzip his pants they slide down his muscular thighs and pool around his ankles. His cock has already escaped the confines of his boxers, I break our kiss to suck on my fingers wetting them to wrap them around his exquisite length.

  
He looks at me with hooded eyes inhaling sharply as my fingers ring around his cock; He’s thick and warm in my palm, I slow jerk him twisting my hands around the tip remembering how much he used to love that. Pre-cum dribbles out of his slit his body shakes as he pulls away from me “Damn Aayla” I smirk knowing he is close to cumming. His fingers hook in the straps of my dress “Let me see you baby” he slides the straps over my arms, I push the dress down over my hips as he removes the rest of his clothing.

  
“Mmmm I see you still hate wearing underwear” he says stroking himself as his eyes trail over my nude form. “Or maybe I was just expecting this to happen” I retort rubbing my hands over my body. He stares deep into my eyes “Did you” I smile shaking my head saying “No panties look terrible with that dress” he smiles for a moment and then grabs my hand. Norman pulls me into the dinning room and lifts me onto the tried and tested sturdy table. He kisses me hard, his hand travels to my breast, he kneads it while his other hand goes down to my molten center. I squirm as his finger connects with my sensitive pearl.

  
His lips leave mine and move to my ear sucking on the lobe as he talks dirty to me “Every time I sat at this table I’d think of you spread for my pleasure to feast on your juicy cunt” I moan in remembrance. I reach out to hold him closer to me, but he pushes my hands aside “No baby girl I just wanna play with you for a bit” I shiver his voice has that playful edge to it. “Lay back” he nips my ear and kisses me one more time before he allows me to lay down on the table.

  
“Spread your legs” he snarls and I do as I’m told opening myself up for him; The look of hunger crosses his face as he sits down between my legs. Norman rubs his hands up and down my thighs teasingly letting the tips of them skim against my nether lips. He starts to caress the coarse coils on my pubis “Did you miss daddy” he coos dipping his finger between my slit brushing against my clit. “Yessss” I sigh above him, chills run up my body “I missed you too” he leans forward and places a kiss on my damp lips before parting them.

  
His tongue snakes out and licks in a circular pattern over my erect bud, he then suckles on it my fingers knot in his hair keeping him there. Two of his fingers delve into my wetness as he flattens his tongue against me and alternates between speeds. “Fuck Norman that feels so good” I stare down the length of my body and watch him lick my cunt. He notices me staring and he gives me his best cocky stare pumping his fingers into me harder causing me to cry out.

  
“Cum for me Aayla” his fingers dance against my g-spot adding more pressure and I see lights explode behind my eyes. My legs shake as I cry out “Norman” and then he’s right there kissing and entering me. A staccato of “Oh my god” leaves my lips as my body expands for him “Fuck girl your so tight and juicy”; he withdrawals and re-enters just as quickly making us both moan. He stays completely sheathed in me, I can feel him expand as his eyes search mine. Everything is so intense it makes my eyes flutter, my cunt quivers relishing the feel of him “I’m home darling” he says his voice shaky I pull his face closer to mine and kiss him deeply.

  
Norman slips from my body and slams back into me, I whine against his lips as he repeats this action; He holds my legs wide open so he can watch himself take shallow thrusts into my wet center. A devious smirk crosses his face “You like that baby” he asks so sweetly “Yesss” emits from my mouth like a breath of air as he feels me to the brim. “Mine” he says touching my clit making my body jerk in pleasure “Norm it’s all yours” I say breathless ;His hands wrap around me pulling me up to him and he holds me down on his length as we sit on the chair.

  
“Show me it’s all mine then Aayla” he urges I slowly wind my hips on his lap, moving up and down “Like that honey” I coo to him “Just like that damn your so good” not to be outdone he thrusts up hard into me knocking me off of my rhythm. I bounce up and down his cock and feel that familiar flutter in the pit of my stomach. My pussy clenches around him and his grip tightens on my thighs “Aayla can I cum inside of you” he questions I twitch against him at the thought of his seed filling me. “Fuck yes baby” is my reply ,Norman thrusts up and holds me still so I can feel the first spurt of cum hit my contracting walls.

  
“Oh my god..” he starts but is unable to finish as the moans take over; My release finds me moments after leaving me shaking and sobbing it feels so good, so right. I lay my head in the wet crook of his neck we’re both damp with perspiration. Norman runs his fingers through my hair , I can tell it’s sweated back to it’s natural state just by how curly and thick it feels. As I listen to his breathing pattern change I realize just how tired I am. “That bed is calling both of our names” he gestures for me to get up, he wraps his arms around me and leads me into the bedroom we used to share. We drift off to sleep in each others embrace.

  
When I awake I’m alone and his side of the bed is cold; I’m contemplating my escape plan when the scent of bacon invades my nostrils. Norman enters the room carrying a plate of food and a cup of coffee “Good morning beautiful” I sit up and cover myself with a blanket “Morning” he hands me the plate and kisses me softly before settling down next to me. “I woke up hungry so I figured I’d make us some breakfast” I nod taking a bite out of the bacon “Also I figured it would be best to talk about us on a full stomach” he continues shyly. I stop eating and stare at him “What about us” I’m very curious where this conversation is heading.

  
“Aayla these last few months have been miserable without you, I’ve missed you so much and after last night I can’t lie about my feelings anymore” he pours his heart out. I sniffle as the tears burn my eyes and place my plate on the night stand so that I can move next to him. “I’ve been just as miserable without you” I confess to him; he caresses my cheek wiping away a stray tear “I’d like to start again would you” he questions quietly. 

  
I‘m silent a few moments before I reply “Of course” ecstatic that we’re together again Norman’s face lights up and he pulls me in for a hug squeezing me tightly, I pepper his face with kisses before I push him back on the bed. “We’ve got a lot of time to make up for” I say before covering his body with my own feeling confident that this time the distance will not come between us.


End file.
